


fem!Rickyl

by lecherous_portmanteau



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abby Ford, Blood, Body Hair, Clit Rubbing, Clothing, Cunnilingus, Darla Dixon, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, NSFW Art, Nipple Piercings, Nudity, Rachel Grimes, Rickyl, Rule 63, Sleeping Together, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Abraham, fem!Daryl, fem!Negan, fem!Rick, fem!Rickyl, megan - Freeform, slow build orgasm, some kind of body positivity I guess, twd genderbend, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Darla<br/>This is a little “experiment” of the latest two days... fem!Rickyl (and I love ‘em already too much ♥ probably I should keep working on them )</p><p>1) Early sketches/drawings sorta of introduction to Darla and Rachel, SFW and NSFW sketches (5)<br/>2) WooWoo someone got a pierced nipple! :3<br/>3) Darla pinup<br/>4) Rachel pinup<br/>5) Rachel pinup with rifle and MurderCoat *O* SFW<br/>6) Darla from season 2 and random sketches of Megan and Abby Ford SFW:3<br/>7) Waking up :><br/>8) Squishy<br/>9) Darla relax<br/>10) "Right here...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.

 


	2. Chapter 2

little new sketch ♥  
Yes, Darla deserved a lil' nipplering piercing ;)

 

Special shootout to @mermaidsheenaz and our convos fulfilled with fem!rickyl headcanons!

 

 


	3. Darla's vest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon:   
> Rachel loves when Darla wears her winged vest and I can’t blame her ♥

Headcanon:   
Rachel loves when Darla wears her winged vest and I can’t blame her ♥

Ref image: http://67.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5l99is9yV1ryass9o3_1280.jpg


	4. Rachel's belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon #2:   
> … and Darla loves when Rachel wears her belt and I can’t blame her as well! ♥

_**Headcanon #2:**  
… and Darla loves when Rachel wears her belt  ~~and I can’t blame her as well!~~_


	5. Rahchel :3

Just a Rachel pinup in full figure because... yes ♥

 

 

closeup

 


	6. Darla Megan & Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darla from season 2 and random sketches of Megan and Abby Ford

Darla from season 2 and random sketches of Megan and Abby Ford

 

Extra Darla ♥

 

And some extra sketches of Abby Ford (Fem!Abraham) and Megan (fem!Negan) because some days ago I was hit by a genderbending drawing spree XD ♥

 

 

P.S. I'll be back to NSFW stuff soon btw, don't worry ;)


	7. Waking Up




	8. Squishy

Who got lost in SHADINGS?! *yes. Me.*


	9. Relax

(I forgot how to color XD I'm preparing another one but I'm not getting the right colouration! For nnow enjoy this one :) )


	10. Right here...?

*sighs happily* ♥


End file.
